RECUERDOS DE UNA HUMANA CONFUNDIDA
by ShaDark
Summary: Porque aunque se tocaron como amantes, también se miran como desconocidos.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE NO SE, HE SOÑADO MUCHO UNA ESCENA Y SOLO LA PUEDO PLASMAR EN CAPS CORTOS.**

**ADEMAS LOS CAPITULOS LARGOS YA LOS TIENEN OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE AUN ME VEN RARO PORQUE NADA QUE LES AÑADO CAPITULOS.**

**PROMETO QUE ESTO SERA BUENO Y ENCONTRAREMOS A UN SESSHO FRIO Y DESESPERANTE EN CUANTO A RESPUESTAS Y ACTOS.**

**TENGANLE PACIENCIA QUE AL IGUAL QUE EN EL ANIME, EL AQUÍ CONMIGO CE LO QUE SE LE DA LA GANA.**

**RECUERDOS DE UNA HUMANA CONFUNDIDA**

**DRABBLE 1 EPILOGO**

La mente de ella no fue prodigiosa, pero si recuerda cada instante en que lo tuvo todo y que a la vez lo perdió en instantes.

Porque él era superior a ella.

Porque ella no podía verlo de otra forma que no fuera el hermano de Inuyasha.

Porque aunque se tocaron como amantes, también se miran como desconocidos.

Hasta que ella decida dejar de recordar y olvidar.

Y hasta que él decida tomarla y llevarla lejos consigo o matarla para que nadie más disfrute lo que él tanto anhela en silencio.

**NO QUIERO SER CONVENCIDA PERO ME QUEDO GENIAL ESTAS PEQUEÑAS LINEAS, PORQUE EXPRESA TODO LO QUE VEREMOS EN LA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, NO AGUANTE LAS GANAS Y ESCRIBI EL DRABBLE QUE LE SEGUIA, PERO ES QUE ME TIENE MUY ENTUSIASMADA ESTA HISTORIA. IGUAL ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO AMI.**

**DRABBLE 2**

Ella a veces se sienta a recordar, riéndose y hasta lamentándose de todo lo que hizo.

Por verlo

Por soñar con tenerlo.

_FLASH BACK_

_"—Ahome, vamos rápido antes de que se valla— dijo Kikio con insistencia mientras corrían entre los grandes pasillo de la mansión Taisho._

_—Pero, Kikio él se va a enojar._

_—No importa, quiero conocer al que va a ser mi esposo. ¿Tú no tienes curiosidad de saber cómo es Inuyasha?_

_—No, no quiero._

_—Pues deberías, ya pronto te lo presentaran, ya tienes 16 años._

_—Tú tienes 20 y aun no conoces al tuyo._

_—Lo sé, pero lo que he escuchad, es que a él no le gustan los humanos. Por eso no se ha interesado en mí. — Dijo Kikio con cierto miedo en su mirada._

_Ahome se percato de ello y agarro la mano de su hermana fuertemente._

_—Está bien, vamos a verlo. — Sonriend, reanudaron la marcha._

_—Ahí es, corre, está abierta entremos en silencio._

_—Kikio, no, estás loca no creí que fuéramos a entrar a su habitación, nos va a matar._

_—No digas sandeces, no sucederá._

_—SEÑORITA KIKIO EL AMO INUTAISHO LA BUSCA—ambas jóvenes se frenaron pero la mano de la nombrada se puso tensa y antes de darse cuenta su mirada se ensombreció, con cierta brusquedad alejo la mano de Ahome y salió corriendo por donde se había marchado la otra humana._

_Aunque la mirada de su hermana la altero, no dudo en intentar ver entre la puerta abierta ya que al final le contaría que habría visto del desconocido demonio que sería el futuro esposo._

_Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, mientras entraba primero la cabeza y luego un pie hasta que estuvo totalmente en la habitación de él vio la espalda de un hombre sin ropa e inmediatamente se volteo avergonzada._

_—Así que ya llegaste finalmente Kikio.—una voz cortante rompió el silencio de la habitación._

_Antes de sentir que tu voz se moría notaste la brisa acariciarte el cuerpo y unos pocos cabellos plateados asomarse por encima de tu hombro._

_Lo escuchaste olfatear._

_Lo sentiste rozar levemente tu piel, mientras sus manos se acoplaban en tu pecho y tú ahogabas un grito._

_Tenías miedo._

_Pavor._

_—Que inútiles resultaron ser, tú no tienes 20 años. — Dijo mientras apretaba tus pezones y ocultaba su rostro en tu cabello; lo escuchaste ronronear._

_—No… no soy Kikio, soy su hermana. — notaste las manos de él alejarse de tu cuerpo y voltearte bruscamente, y viste los tormentosos ojos miel de él y el aroma masculino te embriago. Tu corazón se acelero emocionado y asustadizo. _

_Finalmente te soltó. No se alejo, pero si se sentó en ese mismo lugar y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar luz la luz del sol._

_Aterrada te dejaste caer mientras te quedabas viéndolo._

_¿Así de hermoso sería Inuyasha? Intentaste no ver la protuberancia que se alzaba entre sus piernas. Sabias que estaba mal ver tanto al futuro novio de tu hermana, pero tampoco podías evitar aquellas sensaciones nuevas._

_Finalmente te miro en silencio, sus dorados y fríos ojos te sacaron el aire, mientras te exigían algo en silencio._

_Antes de entenderlo estabas inclinándote._

_—Mil disculpas señor Seshomaru, no debí entrar en su habitación. — sin esperar respuesta por parte de él saliste corriendo de la habitación, mientras intentabas mitigar el ardor de tus mejillas con tus manos._

_Nunca debiste verlo._

_Te susurraste mientras corrías hacia el jardín, donde seguramente estaba tu hermana. Pero sabias que nunca le podrías decir lo que habías visto, porque te sentías confundida entre tus sensaciones, entre lo que habías visto y lo que imaginabas ver si hubieras dicho que eras Kikio._

_Ella no estaba en el jardín._

_Pero tampoco la deseabas ver."_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**¿QUE TAL? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS MUY ANIMADA.**

**AMO A ESTE SESSHOMARU, Y COMO SE VA A VOLVER, ES QUE SE ME HACE AGUA LA BOCA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí dejo el Drabble número tres, sé que les encantará…**

**DRABBLE 3 **

Siempre se mantuvo en secreto del porque estábamos en aquel lugar, al menos para mí.

Los motivos, aun los desconozco en esos días a la espera de ser desposadas solo tenía a Kikio y a veces también tenía la oportunidad de perderme para poder verlo.

Cuando supe la verdad al principio estaba aterrada, pero luego todo tuvo sentido y fue más fácil apoyarme en eso para encontrar placer en servirle a él.

_FLAHS BACK_

_La señora nos miraba con pesar mientras nos guiaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Algo dentro de mí se retorcía asustadizo, semejante a la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado. Voltee a ver el rostro de mi hermana y al igual que el de la señora que nos guiaba se reflejaba pesar._

_Me sentí ignorante, pero ese no era el momento de preguntar, el silencio mortecino me lo impedía, amarrando mi garganta con su frio velo._

_Llegamos al final del pasillo y de este se desprendían dos caminos, en donde cada uno tenía al final una puerta._

_—Hoy conocerán a sus futuros amos, sean gentiles y hagan lo que ellos digan._

_Kikio no dijo nada, pero apretó más fuerte mi mano._

_No pregunte, mientras sentía mi corazón bajar hasta mi estomago. No tardo mucho para encontrarnos solas y Kikio finalmente hablo, apretó su pecho contra mi cara mientras susurraba para mí._

_—Ojala pudiera evitarte esto Ahome, pero nuestra sangre nunca nos lo permitirá._

_— ¿Kikio?_

_—Por favor, perdóname por no lograr evitarte esta pena._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo salió corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos, el de la derecha. Evitando quedarme más tiempo en aquel lugar decidí dirigirme a la otra habitación. No pensé mucho al entrar, decidí hacer todo lo posible porque pasara pronto, entre y cerré a mis espaldas._

_Estaba oscuro, y hacia demasiado frio. Me abrace mientras avanzaba lentamente y decidía hablar, me arrodille y dije las palabras que tanto miedo tenía en decir, antes de susurrarlas mí mente me devolvió la mirada fría de Sesshomaru:_

_—Amo Inuyasha, un placer conocerle; me llamo Ahome._

_Sentí como algo se posicionaba frente a mí, el aroma salvaje se me hizo familiar pero cerré los ojos esperando a que todo pasara._

_—Dame tu mano—susurro una voz fría, que logro hacer estremecer mi cuerpo, obedecí sintiendo como la sangre se a galopaba en mis mejillas y el miedo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Aun no era capaz de levantar el rostro y observarlo. _

_Y luego todo fue sensaciones conocidas y escalofriantes._

_El calor de su aliento sobre mi mano._

_El cosquilleo de unos cabellos que me acariciaban la muñeca._

_La suave lengua acariciar la piel._

_Para finalmente sentir el dolor, mezclado entre placer que logro sacarme un grito y que mi entre pierna se humedeciera. Sin poder evitarlo gemí cuando succiono la sangre de mi muñeca y pude ver el dorado ardiente de su mirada._

_La delicada caída de su cabello, las finas líneas marcadas en su rostro, y sobre todo aquella mirada imperturbable saciándose de mí._

_—Señor Seshomaru. — dije cuando finalmente lo pude reconocer con la suave luz que entraba. El abandono mi muñeca y me miro finalmente._

_—Tenía que probarte, humana._

_No dije nada, porque aun estaba cegada con la belleza de aquel ser manchado con mi sangre, sin saber muy bien porque, ÉL se acerco a mis labios y pude probar el sabor de mi sangre._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**Mas pronto de lo que creen, esto se pondrá caliente y muy angustioso.**

**Ojala no lagrimee mucho haciéndolos.**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACTUALIZACIÓN****!**

**Espero les guste, porque sinceramente, esto se pone cada vez mejor.**

**Besooos.**

**DRABBLE 4**

Lo que recuerdo con más insistencia, fue el momento en que tuve que volver a la realidad, dejar de soñar con el que no podía y afrontar mi destino con Inuyasha. Ese fue el día en que mis días dejaron de ser el de una niña y me preparaba para ser una esclava…

…_eternamente._

**_Flash Back_**

_Aun tenía la sensación placentera de las caricias del demonio._

_Salí de aquella habitación sin que el dijera algo y sin que yo tuviera algo por decirle. No había algo que comentar, solo que hubo un error, aunque desee que pudiera decir algo pero solo hubo silencio mientras tomaba mi sangre delicadamente mientras aquellas palabras comenzaban a quedarse más en mis recuerdos. Luego sus fríos ojos se quedaron perdidos en mi rostro en silencio, cuando finalmente decidió ignorar mi presencia en aquella habitación supe que debía irme._

_Al salir encontré a Kikio con cara de preocupación._

_— ¡AHOME! Por fin saliste, ¿te hizo algo? No recordaba que la habitación mía era esa, es que Salí corriendo sin pensar. — luego de decir eso comenzó a examinarme, mientras yo intentaba que no viera mi mano y mi cara aun roja._

_—No, no me hizo nada._

_—Que alivio— dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a nuestra habitación. —Ahome, mañana tienes que ver a Inuyasha, hoy… bueno, hoy ya no te necesita ver._

_Y muy dentro de mi sabía a que se refería y que ella tampoco necesitaba ir donde Sesshomaru._

_Al otro día, Kikio peinaba mis cabellos con más esmero que otros días._

_Después de tener todo un día hablando de lo pronto que íbamos a desposarnos, se había convertido un poco más insistente en que debía conocer a Inuyasha._

_—Ahome, él es hermoso, sé que te va a gustar._

_Seguía comentando, aunque para mi la belleza de aquel demonio frio se convirtió en lo único._

_No tarde mucho en quedarme sola._

_Esta vez no nos acompañaría nadie, esta vez solo debíamos ir._

_No fui directamente hacia las habitaciones, decidi caminar un rato antes de enfrentar algo desconocido, la noche se encontraba igual de fría, mientras que luces verdes se amontonaban entre las pálidas flores de aquel jardín que rodeaba su prisión eterna._

_No sentí cuando llego alguien más, pero si sentí la fría voz la cual me saco de mis pensamientos vacios y confundidos._

_—Deberías estar alimentando a mi hijo._

_Me voltee paralizada a ver quien me hablaba, mientras en mi estomago se hacia un nudo en la garganta y mi corazón brincaba al notar la gran semejanza que poseía este de Seshsomaru, de inmediato entendí de quien se trataba, me incline en señal de saludo:_

_—Buenas noches Amo, si, ya iba, solo que Salí a tomar algo de aire._

_Luego solo hubo silencio, y me quede esperando a que el me diera la orden de levantarme._

_—Evita volverte a equivocar de habitación…Sesshomaru solo lo puede alimentar Kikio._

_Me levante con el rostro desfigurado por aquel comentario y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo cual fue un gran error, porque no debi de enterarme._

_Era mejor seguir ignorando todo._

_—Yo quiero alimentar a Sesshomaru. _

_—Eso es imposible. — se volteo y comenzó a entrar en la mansión._

_— ¿Por qué?— continúe diciendo a sus espaldas, intentando que por una vez en todos estos años, pudiera elegir que hacer con su vida._

_—Porque eres demasiado débil, tu sangre no tiene el poder de tu hermana y Sesshomaru es un demonio completo. En cambio Inuyasha es hibrido y tu sangre es lo suficientemente buena para que este bien. Su sangre es escasa, así que no hagas que me arrepienta de algo._

_Camine sin pensar._

_No supe en que momento había llegado a aquel pasillo en donde se dividía mi destino, en donde en una puerta estaba el hombre que despertaba miles de sensaciones nuevas y en la otra un perfecto desconocido que debía servirle._

_Sin pensar me dirigí a la izquierda, note la puerta abierta y lo que vi, fue suficiente para entender del porque debían de estar las cosas como se planearon._

_Sali corriendo hacia la otra habitación, entre sin pensar mientras que aguantaba las lagrimas y el dolor en el pecho._

_—Te demoraste demasiado.— susurraron a mi lado, antes de poder decir algo sentí el fuerte dolor en mi cuello, escuche como succionaba mi sangre… sin poderlo evitar, recordé la delicadeza que había mostrado Sesshomaru. Y algo dentro de mí se encogió, logrando darme un vacio que me congelo en aquella posición._

_Sentí sus caricias bruscas, afanosas._

_Por fin separo sus dientes de mi cuello y pude ver su rostro, uno más joven y rebelde. No tardo mucho en indicarme que me fuera y que siguiera yendo a esa hora a su habitación. _

_Cuando estaba afuera, me vino el doloroso recuerdo de ver los platinados cabellos ocultando el cuello de Kikio y el rostro de ella oculto por sus propios cabellos._

_Camine en silencio, recordando que esa era mi razón de ser y que yo no podría satisfacer el hambre de aquel ser._

_Aunque sintiera que había un cruel error en todo esto, ya estaba marcada por Inuyasha._

_No había marcha atrás._

_Fin flash back_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, espero se encuentren infinitamente bien, no me alargare mucho en los comentarios y espero les guste este capítulo nuevo… por cierto amo a esshomaru.**

**Besos.**

**DRABLE 5**

Cuando me pongo a pensar en el montón de cosas que se consumen con el tiempo en mi memoria, es allí en donde los vagos recuerdos que aún conservo salen con más fuerza, en un intento, tal vez doloroso de soñar con lo que se me escapo de las manos.

Porque este mundo no se había hecho para soñadores.

Se había hecho para luchadores y yo…

_….me rendí muy fácil a lo inevitable._

_FLASH BACK_

_Le rehuía a la posibilidad de volverlo a ver, porque sabía que solo haría más profunda la sensación de insatisfacción. De desdicha y de conformidad._

_Porque tenía por primera vez claro que Sesshomaru estaba hecho para Kikio y yo, yo estaba hecha para Inuyasha. El eslabón más fuerte y el más débil; siempre en una pirámide de poder que jamás podre superar con mi poca determinación._

_Con mis pocos ánimos._

_Con mi nulo anhelo por sentirme parte de algo._

_—Ahome— escuche la voz de Kikio llamarme a la distancia y aunque fue un fracaso tratar de ignorar su llamado, en segundos la tuve a mi lado. Llevaba días en los que solo nos veíamos en los pasillo y nos separábamos para alimentar a cada demonio._

_— ¿Qué te está pasando? Parece como si huyeras de mí._

_—No, no es eso Kikio, es que me siento muy cansada últimamente— no la estaba mirando, pero sabía que su expresión se había congelado y su aura cálida comenzó a enfriarse. Estaba preocupada, pero en estos días lo último que me interesaba era que tuviera más dicha que la mía._

_Deseaba que al igual que yo, sufriera a lo desconocido._

_—Intentare arreglar eso Ahome, y hazte una bebida con la mata roja que esta freten a el árbol sagrado, eso te ayudará a recuperar más rápido la sangre que pierdes._

_Solo asentí, mientras la miraba perderse por los pasillos. _

_Ese y los siguientes encontraba una bebida caliente al lado de mi cama cuando despertaba…de un color rojo y un sabor a especias con olor a menta. _

_No las bebí, porque no deseaba nada de ella._

_Aunque sabía que su acto era noble… y que yo me comportaba como una cría de 13, ya había cumplido 17 hace varios meses y deseaba desprenderme de cualquier cuidado que surgiera de nosotras._

_Total, dentro de unos pocos meses, cuando yo cumpliera los 18, ya todo tendría un curso diferente._

_Camine por aquello pasillos vacios mientras sentía como el aire se hacía cada vez más frio. Me detuve cuando lo escuche respirar, porque extrañamente mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él al igual que lo hacía con Inuyasha, pero las sensaciones eran infinitamente diferentes._

_Con Inuyasha la sensación era un vacio en el estomago, y cosquilleo en la garganta._

_Con sesshomaru era un frio avasallante y un calor entre las piernas que terminaba mojándome._

_Deje de respirar y cerré lo ojos mientras que mi cuerpo dejaba deslizar aquella exquisita sensación por mi cuerpo, apreté las manos intentado sofocar mi deseo y enterrándolo en mi mente, en mis recuerdos. Respire una vez más y sus manos me atraparon desde la espalda, en un abrazo que en vez de tierno, era posesivo y antes de poder decir algo sentí sus colmillos atravesar mi piel, en aquel lugar donde había mordido Inuyasha, suprimí un gemido, intentado solo escucharlo a él, como su pecho ronroneaba, como su cabellos se movía. _

_Una mano se desapareció de mi vientre y se camuflo entre mi ropa, terminando entre mis pierna, me asuste, porque nunca me habían tocado así, mientras mi pecho se agitaba con la sensación, él jugaba con mi humedad mientras seguía apretando con sus dientes mi cuello. _

_Entre el estupor en el que me encontraba pude sentir cuando se separo de mi cuello, y como su mano también me abandonaba, me voltee a mirarlo y volví a chocarme con aquella mirada fría, me miro con algo más que deseo._

_Una mirada que tal vez nunca olvidare, porque la vería cada segundo de mi existencia._

_Porque en sus ojos había algo que me partía el alma y hacia que el deseo por él se intensificara, se llevo los dedos con los que jugó en mi sexo a la boca, mientras lamia el néctar que había quedado en sus dedos y ocultaba su cara de insatisfacción en sus ojos._

_Sin decirme algo comenzó a alejarse de mí y yo lo deje hacerlo._

_Porque él no me pertenecía._

_Porque así debían de ser las cosas y si tenía que seguir soñándolo en silencio lo haría._

_Antes de perderse me dedico una última mirada cargada de nada._

_Intente no llorar._

_Hasta que sentí el fuerte aroma a menta cerca de la mesilla de aquel pasillo proveniente del pocillo que reposaba en esta._

_Fin flash back_

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME.**

**BESOS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA, SEXTA ENTREGA CHIQUITICA. ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.**

**DRABBLE 6**

Y el recordar se hizo doloroso. Porque, cada pequeño instante trae algo que no terminaba de ser, porque aquellos segundos de felicidad cada día van perdiendo sentido mientras la angustia y el temor se hacen más fuertes.

Porque cuando sientes que todo se te va escapando de las manos, el recordar los momentos buenos no te ayudara a recuperar lo que tanto anhelas.

Porque aunque recuerdo los pequeños instantes de dicha que tuve con él, también tengo muy presente los momentos de desdicha que tengo ahora mientras sueño por hacer realidad ese sentimiento.

_Flash Back_

_Los colmillos arañaron silenciosamente mi cintura._

_Y el calor de la tarde no ayuda a disminuir el calor que sentía mi cuerpo, la sensación magnifica de sentir a Sesshomaru alimentarse de mí era magnifica y poderosa._

_—Sesshomaru… porque no solo te alimentas de mi._

_El se detuvo, lamio la herida y se levanto. Se quito el rastro de sangre que quedaba en él._

_—Señorita Higurashi, no tiene sentido que piense eso._

_— ¿Por qué? — me levante rápidamente, a la vez que un mareo me hacía perder el equilibrio, sentí las firmes manos de Sesshomaru me apretaban contra el muro._

_—Porque tú no eres suficiente para mí. Aunque hueles delicioso y me calientes con solo ver tu pequeño cuerpo pero, esto es solamente sexual. —después de eso me soltó, casi como si le quemara y una sonrisa fugaz se deslizo por su rostro._

_Trague el orgullo que me quedaba y Salí corriendo de aquel lugar…antes de notar como su rostro se ensombrecía._

_Aguante las lagrimas, porque algo dentro de mí lo sabía, aunque no lo quisiera entender, aunque sintiera como parte de mi ser se iba desfragmentando y lo celos hacia mi hermana aumentaran._

_Antes de poder notarlo, mis labios chocaron contra los fríos del ámbar, y sumergí toda mi frustración en los labios de Inuyasha._

_Cuando finalmente nos separamos, los ojos de Sesshomaru me miraban desde la distancia, sin expresión…pero antes de desaparecer una sonrisa vacía se coló por sus labios y se perdió entre los pasillos._

_Fin Flash Back_


End file.
